peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 September 2001 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-27 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *It is a wet day at Peel Acres, when this show, Radio Eins Nr 187, is being recorded. Tracklisting *''... tape cuts in during first track of show...'' *Ikara Colt: One Note (CD Maxi single) Fantastic Plastic FPS027 ¤ *Biochip C: C-Machinery (album - 2001) Lux Nigra LNP 15 *Blind Willie Johnson: Nobody's Fault But Mine (EP - Treasures Of North American Negro Music, Volume 2: Blind Willie Johnson) Fontana TFE 17052 EP ¤ *King Tubby and Soul Syndicate: Great Stone (Zion Train Remix) (v/a album - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire - Chapter Two) Select Cuts 1002 ¤ *Magoo: The Only Tests With Guarantees (album - Realist Week) Global Warming GLOB CD 10 *Major Matt Mason USA: Mr Softy (album - Me Me Me) *S.I. Futures: The Assault On Precinct 14 (album - The Mission Statement) NovaMute NOMU85CD ¤ *Reindeer Section: If Everything Fell Quiet (album - Y'All Get Scared Now, Ya Hear!) Bright Star Recordings BSR14 ¤ *''JP - 'And these days of course and I don't know whether it's the same where you are, but everybody's gone mad for the White Stripes and people have been pretending to have liked them for several years without having done so at all, of course, and there's also much interest in records with which they're involved. So this is a track from an LP by the Soledad Brothers, which Jack White produced and on which Meg White plays percussion. And it's slightly disappointing I have to admit ... until you get to track 14.' *Soledad Brothers: Gimmie Back My Wig (album - Soledad Brothers) Estrus ES1271D *Gloria Walker: When My Baby Cries (album - Too Much Pain (King's Serious Soul)) *TB: Black Rain (album - Certificate 18 Presents Hidden rooms Volume Three) *French Kicks: Living Room Is Empty (EP - Young Lawyer) Poptones mc5051cd *Solex: Honey (Amsterdam Is Not L.A.) (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador Ole 499-2 ¤ *Restless Mashaits: Selassie I Steps (7") Addis *''amusing R Eins Tori Amos trailer, followed by news *''PEEL, MIT JOHN PEEL'' *Bennet: Mum's Gone To Iceland (CD maxi single) Roadrunner RR 2285-3 *Mike Dykehouse: Humid Easel Hockey (album - Dynamic Obsolescence) Planet Mu ZIQ040CD *Tommyknocker You Can't Hide *Del-Gators: Crabwalking (album - Pound Down!) Voodoo Rhythm VR1211 *Kroko: Leiro (album - Furia) Verdura verudu-05 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: How I Long (album - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra MNTCD1025 ¤ *Rechenzentrum: Ahab (album - The John Peel Session) Kitty-Yo KY01047LP¤ *Yami Bolo: Save The Souls (7") Sound Box SBS0016 *Pulp: The Trees (album - Advance Album) Universal ¤pre-release of We Love Life *Chab: Tunnelling (12") MFS MFS 7161-6 ¤ *''JP - 'There was a time when I'd look forward towards compilations of young indie bands with some enthusiasm, because you could be certain that at least one or two really good tracks on there. Nowadays you can be pretty certain that there won't be any. Yet they continue to pour into the house in unprecendented quantities....''' *Cogs: David's Mother (v/a album - Snakebite City Ten) Bluefire BLU 16 ¤ *Lali Puna: Nin-Com-Pop (album - Scary World Theory) Morr Music morr music 023¤ *Circuit Boy: The Door File ;Name * 09_27_01_John_Peel_Radio_Eins.MP3 ;Length * 1:53:05 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Eins